1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable terminal, and more particularly, a portable terminal having a detachable earpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
A portable terminal is a portable device having one or more functions among a voice calling-function, a video calling function, an information inputting/outputting function, and a data storing function. In addition, the portable terminal may have other more complicated functions, such as a function for capturing a still image or a moving image, a function for reproducing a music file or a moving image, a game function, and a function for receiving broadcasting data. For example, the portable terminal may be implemented as a multimedia player.
Various modifications to hardware or software aspects of the related art portable terminals so as to more easily implement one or more of the above complicated functions. For instance, a user's interface for allowing a user to easily and conveniently search or select a function is provided. The portable terminals have changed over time to accommodate user's preferences for these functions. At the same time, the portable terminals are regarded as a personal belonging and are designed to reflect a user's personality.
Recently, near-distance wireless communication modules have been provided in portable terminals so a user, by using an earpiece, can conveniently perform a communication with another party without holding the portable terminal. However, these earpieces are separate from the portable terminal, and as a result, they are easily lost.